Currently, the process of buying or renting a home is largely dependent on realtors, buyer's agents, and mortgage brokers. A potential home buyer or renter is limited in the ways he or she can interact with other potential home buyers to share information, particularly with friends and acquaintances in the home buyer's social networks.
These and other drawbacks exist.